Rabid and out-of-control spectators and/or students at many football and other sporting events have frequently surged onto the field to destroy or topple the goal posts, presenting serious threats to human life, physical injuries, damage to and destruction of property, theft, and great expense in repairing and replacing the goal posts. Many presently existing goal posts are not easily removed or damaged, but some spectators have proven determined and innovative in carrying out their objective of destruction, sometimes bringing ropes, ladders and other equipment to aid in their endeavors.
A football goal is essentially a horizontal pipe or rod important only for extra points and field goals, not necessary for a touchdown. The horizontal rod or crosspiece must, by rule, be in a certain location and has flanking uprights so the officials can readily see whether a kick passes over it. But the support for the structure can be dangerous to the players as it normally is located near the action of the game.
There is a need for a goal and/or goal post that can safely manipulate the crosspiece to avoid damage by spectators and others, as well as to avoid injury to persons present when a mob is intent on damaging the goal. There is a need also for a goal that can be easily moved from the field for storage, as in the case of a multi-use stadium. And, there is a need for a goal structure that reduces the possibility of players colliding with it and sustaining injuries.